


Ao seu lado

by krful, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anivents, Aniverse, F/M, I believe in Starco supremacy, starco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Marco e Star têm um relacionamento a distância, e quando Marco vai passar uma semana na casa da namorada, Star promete a ele que aqueles poucos dias serão incríveis.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Janna Ordonia, Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly & Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly & Lilacia Pony Head, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 2





	Ao seu lado

**Author's Note:**

> oioi eu to postando isso muito atrasada /surto/ 
> 
> Enfim, antes de começar, só queria avisar que essa fanfic vai ter 7 capítulos, mas até agora só escrevi até o terceiro (isso significa que >>talvez<< eu demore pra atualizar)  
> Essa fanfic é inspirada na música "Terminal", do Scatolove
> 
> Acho que era só isso (?), então boa leitura <3

No estacionamento de um aeroporto, uma jovem corria desesperadamente por todos os lados do local, esbarrando em todos os tipos de pessoas, procurando por alguém em específico em um lugar ainda mais específico. Após entrar no terminal, olhava atentamente para todos, tentando encontrar um garoto de cabelos castanhos vestindo um casaco azul no meio da multidão.

Há poucas horas, a garota recebera uma mensagem do namorado, dizendo que estava chegando em sua cidade e onde poderiam se encontrar. Esse era o motivo pelo qual Star Butterfly estava mais animada do que o normal.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até conseguir encontrar o garoto e, assim que o avistou, começou a correr em sua direção enquanto gritava:

— MARCO! — Além de chamar a atenção de uma grande quantidade de pessoas (ignorando completamente todos os que estavam rindo), notou que Diaz rapidamente olhou para ela, dando um sorriso.

Quando se aproximou, rapidamente o envolveu em seus braços, em seguida lhe dando um beijo rápido. Pegou a mochila que estava em suas costas, tirando de lá um moletom vermelho.

— Você esqueceu ele quando foi lá pra casa. — Entregou a ele. — Eu diria que foi irresponsável da sua parte, mas você acabou de chegar. — Fingiu estar brava, mas não pôde conter a risada.

— Obrigado pela recepção, Star.

— Tá, tá. Agora eu tenho que te contar tudo o que aconteceu enquanto você esteve fora, e você vai me falar o que ficou fazendo. — Sorriu, enquanto iam até o carro dos pais de Star, onde eles estavam os esperando.

Durante o caminho até o estacionamento e o trajeto para a casa, os dois ficaram conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, como os lugares que foram, o que cozinharam recentemente e alguns hobbies que adquiriram; além disso, falaram sobre o que tinham planejado para aquele dia e marcaram de ir para algum dos diversos lugares que abriram na cidade enquanto Marco esteve fora.

Era óbvio que os dois estavam genuinamente felizes pelo simples fato de poderem ficar lado a lado: tinham um relacionamento à distância, e só se viam pessoalmente uma vez em três meses; ainda assim, graças aos estudos e outros motivos pessoais, só podiam ficar juntos por uma semana, então sempre faziam de tudo para que aquela fosse a melhor semana do trimestre.

Vinte minutos se passaram até os quatro chegarem na casa de Star. Ao abrir a porta, Marco se deparou com um papel escrito "Seja bem-vindo, Diaz!" e, ao lado, alguns cereais de sua marca preferida, o que fez o garoto arregalar os olhos, dando um sorriso.

— Sementes de açúcar do Capitão Blanche! Onde conseguiu isso? — Direcionou seu olhar à outra, que riu da animação de Marco.

— Estavam em promoção no mercado, então já que você vai ficar aqui, achei melhor comprar. — Devolveu o sorriso, abraçando-o. — Agora vamos, vou te mostrar o quarto! — Pegou em sua mão, levando-o até um corredor.

As paredes haviam algumas decorações como quadros da família e plantas em suportes, assim como cada porta tinha adesivos coloridos e placas indicando o que tinha do outro lado, então chegaram em uma escrita “Quarto do Marco” — mas o nome do garoto claramente havia sido escrito sobre a palavra “hóspedes”. Assim que adentraram o cômodo, Marco ficou boquiaberto. Na cama, haviam almofadas de lua e estrelas, além de alguns pisca-piscas na cabeceira; em uma escrivaninha, algumas decorações da temática de espaço, fotos dos dois espalhadas junto de alguns livros e mais uma luminária.

Ao olhar para ele, Star pôde ver seus olhos brilhando.

— Isso é incrível!

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Ficamos um tempo preparando tudo, mas acho que valeu a pena.

— Eu tô um pouco cansado da viagem, então podemos deixar o parque pra amanhã? — Ela assentiu, ainda com o pensamento de fazê-lo se sentir confortável durante sua estadia.

Os dois colocaram as malas em um canto e, após isso, Star saiu do cômodo para deixar o garoto arrumar tudo e acomodar-se. 

Por mais que soubesse que o tempo juntos seria curto, a garota tentava esquecer isso e dava o seu melhor para que todos os seus planos dessem certo. Raramente conseguiam se ver pessoalmente e o pensamento da despedida a deixava aflita e incerta, mas tentava não demonstrar, pois faria de tudo para ver a felicidade e o sorriso do namorado.

— É bom te ter de volta — sussurrou para si própria enquanto olhava para a porta, logo indo para a sala.

Na manhã seguinte, Star acordou com o despertador tocando, evitando abrir os olhos devido aos raios de Sol que passavam pela fresta da janela. Levantou da cama, indo para o banheiro escovar os dentes e, depois disso, tomou banho, trocando seu pijama por uma blusa branca e saia colorida.

Saindo do quarto, ela sentiu um cheiro impregnado no ar, logo reconhecendo como deliciosos nachos — foi dessa forma que descobriu que Marco já estava acordado —, então foi rapidamente para a sala de estar, onde encontrou seus pais junto do garoto.

— Bom dia, pai, mãe. Bom dia Marco! — Sorriu amigavelmente, recebendo uma resposta dos três logo em seguida.

— Olha o que ele fez de café da manhã! — River disse, aparentemente alegre. — E eu peguei um copo de leite!

— Não é muito saudável, mas me senti na obrigação de fazer isso pra você. — Marco falou enquanto oferecia um pouco para Star, o que fez os mais velhos sorrirem. Gostavam do modo de como ele tratava a menina, sempre se preocupando e cuidando dela, a ajudando quando precisava e estando lá para ela. E, por mais que Lua achasse estranho seu perfeccionismo, ficava feliz vendo o carinho que eles tinham um pelo outro.

— Ah, obrigada! — Ela aceitou, sentando-se ao lado deles.

E assim foi aquela manhã: muitas conversas sobre variados assuntos (e extremamente aleatórios, do tipo “se um pug usasse calças, seria nas quatro patas ou nas duas traseiras?”), programas de televisão, piadas e brincadeiras. Logo deu meio-dia e, depois do almoço, iriam sair para passear.

***

— Anda logo, Star! Nós vamos nos atrasar! — Do outro lado da porta, era possível ouvir os gritos incessantes de Marco, implorando para a garota sair logo do banheiro.

— Marco Diaz, eu já disse que estou me arrumando, e não vou sair daqui enquanto não estiver pronta — bufou, continuando a pentear o cabelo — Aliás, são só nossos amigos. Não vão se importar se nos atrasarmos um pouquinho. — Conseguiu ouvi-lo respirar fundo e, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, respondeu com um:

— Tá, tá. Mas não demora muito. — Com isso, Star deu um sorriso vitorioso.

Alguns minutos se passaram, logo Marco a viu chegando na sala com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, um vestido azul simples que ia até os joelhos e tênis brancos, além de uma maquiagem básica. Deu um sorriso, desculpando-se por deixá-lo esperando, mas ativou o espírito bipolar e brigou com ele, pedindo para ser mais paciente. Ela ficou mais irritada quando percebeu que ele só estava rindo da situação, mas decidiu que era melhor eles irem logo.

E agora, havia dois adolescentes correndo no meio da rua porque os amigos mudaram o ponto de encontro sem os comunicar.

Quando chegaram, encontraram Tom, Janna (que estava só seguindo a maioria e, já que sempre passeava nas cidades vizinhas, decidiram chamá-la também), Cabeça-Pônei e Kelly em uma sorveteria. Janna foi quem apresentou Marco à Star, o que faz ambos serem extremamente gratos à ela; Tom e Kelly eram grandes amigos dos dois e sempre gostavam de chamá-los para tudo; e Cabeça-Pônei… Ela era amiga da Star e, como Marco não gostava de argumentar contra ela, ele simplesmente aceitava.

Ao perceberem a presença de Star e Marco, começaram a acenar para que eles se aproximassem e, quando o fizeram, pediram duas casquinhas e os seis ficaram conversando entre si.

A Butterfly deu um sorriso curto enquanto olhava o namorado, agradecendo mentalmente por estarem juntos depois de longos meses, então suspirou, perguntando-se se ele pensava o mesmo.

— Xis! — Viu um flash em seu rosto, fazendo-a esfregar seus olhos uma ou duas vezes. — Bem, nós saímos perfeitos, mas a Star saiu borrada. Vamos de novo! — A "Pônei" disse de forma animada, tirando mais dezenas de fotos do grupo.

— Obrigado, Star. — Ouviu Marco sussurrando para ela. — Obrigado por fazer dos meus dias melhores.

**Author's Note:**

> oK EU TO NERVOSA KKKKK 
> 
> Queria agradecer à @Scarlet_Twitch (Spirit) por me helpar com o rumo da fanfic e com as minhas inseguranças horríveis, à @Itsplutoy (Spirit) por fazer uma capa maravilhosa que ficou melhor do que eu esperava (namoral olha que coisa mais linda, apreciem pfv), e a @akyuu (Spirit) por faver uma betagem perfeita muito nenê que me deixou muito boile aff que betagem linda eu to chorando  
> E obrigada por ter lido até aqui !! se cuida, beba água e fica em casa se possível bj bj  
> eu nao sei se falta algo desculpa


End file.
